Interior door trim panels for vehicles are often mounted to the interior of the metal door frame by push-in fasteners. In order to provide access to the door structure, such as window regulators, locks, etc., the interior door trim panels must be removed. Usually, removal of the trim panel is done with a thin metal prying tool inserted under the interior panel to pry the panel away from the metal door frame and pull the fasteners from their openings.
Such prying tools normally used by automobile mechanics are not specially adapted for interior door trim panel removal, and often damage the door panel fabric or scratch the metal door frame upon which the panel is mounted. Also, the fasteners may be damaged by the pry tools.
Another problem with conventional thin, flat, metal tools used to remove interior door trim panels is that such tools are relatively long and cannot be used in restricted locations, such as may occur at the forward edge of a door.
It is an object of the invention to provide an interior door trim panel removal tool which permits interior door panels to be removed without prying, and without damage to the trim panel or door frame.
A further object of the invention is to provide an interior door trim panel removal tool having a wedge-shaped body formed of synthetic plastic material which prevents damage to the door frame and interior trim panel, but which is of sufficient strength to be very durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interior door trim panel removal tool which is self-lubricating in order to permit ease of use, readily accommodates a variety of types of panel fasteners, and which may be easily used by relatively unskilled operators.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an interior door trim panel removal tool which is of a concise configuration and may be used in spaced restricted locations inaccessible to conventional panel removal tools.
In the practice of the invention a molded synthetic glass-filled plastic body having wedge surfaces utilizes a handle which is located "over the top" of the body wherein the total length of the tool is only slightly greater than the length of the wedge body.
The body is provided with a longitudinal central slot for receiving the door trim panel fasteners, and includes wedge surfaces of angular relationship wherein the body may longitudinally slide under the trim panel with the fastener received within the slot, and the panel will be pulled away from the metal door frame without prying. As only the self-lubricating synthetic plastic material of the wedge body engages the metal door frame scratching of the frame is prevented.
A tubular metal handle includes a lower end which extends into an opening in the rear of the wedge body and a screw in the body passes through the lower end of the handle to firmly lock the handle to the body.
The central portion of the handle is bent through a substantially 180.degree. radius wherein the outer free end of the handle forms a hand grip disposed over the wedge body in spaced relationship thereto, and the location of the handle hand grip over the tool body reduces the length of the tool and permits use in spaced restricted areas.
In an embodiment of the invention metal inserts are located within the molded wedge body and the handle affixing screw extends therethrough whereby greater strength is achieved without sacrifice of the nonscratching or door trim panel nonharming characteristics of the tool.